


Two can keep a secret

by Zeyra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Gen, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov has a child but the child is evil, Natasha Romanov-centric, Red Room (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros, mean OFC, they just don't understand what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/pseuds/Zeyra
Summary: Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead.Natasha could still remember it. How it felt, to have life growing in her belly. The kicks, the morning sickness, knowing that in a few months, just a few weeks more to wait, she would be holding a baby, her baby, her flesh and blood, in her hands. She had felt love, protectiveness, she had dreamed about what her child would look like. Would it be a girl ? A boy ?That had been the good side.“You have been chosen to be bred. You will carry the experiment and we will take it as soon as possible afterwards.” The man had announced coldy.----------------------Or the one where Natasha has a chid who is more like a monster, and she hides it from the team because she is ashamed and fears rejection. And that plan goes well until the child arrives at the Tower with another Red Room assassin, asking for her mom.





	Two can keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to tell you right not that the kid doesn't survive at the end of the story. and it's really not a kid, it's a monster, all it does is kill. See the winter soldier ? The winter soldier is an angel compared to Anna. So she is the bad guy, DO NOT see her as a child, or you will hate me for what happens later.

Natasha could still remember it. How it felt, to have life growing in her belly. The kicks, the morning sickness, knowing that in a few months, just a few weeks more to wait, she would be holding a baby, her baby, her flesh and blood, in her hands. She had felt love, protectiveness, she had dreamed about what her child would look like. Would it be a girl ? A boy ?

That had been the good side. 

“You have been chosen to be bred. You will carry the experiment and we will take it as soon as possible afterwards.” The man had announced coldy.

Natasha had complied. What more could she do ? It wasn't like she was free. 

At least, she got to have a baby before they sterilized her. 

If you could call it a baby. It was more of a monster really. 

The baby was born during a cold winter night. Natasha had been freezing. She remembered the cold adding to the pain of the childbirth and the grip the doctors had on her. She could have fought, could have defended herself, if only she hadn't been in so much pain and about to give birth.

Then the baby had started crying. 

“Female, as expected.” One of the doctors had stated.

They had gave her a few hours with the baby, claiming it needed her milk. She held it close. She had asked if she had a name, risking the daring question in order to maybe get to call her child by its name, at least once.

“Anihilation. It's not a baby. It's a weapon. Code name : Anna.”

“Anna.” Had repeated Natasha, and for less than a second, the eyes of the doctor that had stayed in the room with her had softened.

“Anna” she had repeated again. And again. And then when the punishment never came she had started singing it softly, putting the baby to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks later, she crossed the path of a doctor holding the hand of a three years old redhead.

“Come on Anna. We have other tests to run.” Had said the man as Natasha passed by.

She had stopped for a second, frozen in place. This was her daughter ?

She had turned around, staring at the small redhead in fear and confusion. What were they doing to the child ?

“NATASHA !” A superior had then screamed. 

The punishment had been painful. 

\---------------------------------------------------

“Nat ? Nat wake up.”  
Natasha startled awake to find Clint's concerned face. 

When she looked around, she realized she was on the communal floor. Sh e had fallen asleep while watching a movie with Clint and Bruce. The two men were now watching her with worried eyes.

“You were calling someone in your sleep. 'Anna'. It didn't sound like a peaceful dream. Are you okay, Natasha ?” Asked Bruce. The genius' voice was soft and soothing, but Natasha couldn't afford to tell them about Anna. They would hate her, reject her. She was the mother of a monster. 

She knew she was the special one one the team. She wasn't good at her core. She was from the Red Room. She had been raised – no, trained – to be cruel, unforgiving, to kill and comply. Beside being the only girl, she was the black sheep. One would think that Tony or Clint would be the less liked on the team, but they actually had charism, and Bruce and Tony had been best science bros since they had met. Clint had bonded with Thor over their love for prank, and they had been in a prank war ever since. 

It was very entairtaining to watch them all interact. But that was the problem. All Natasha did was watch. They had assumed that she was as cold in the inside that she was on the outside.

Only Clint knew about her carefully hidden emotional nature. 

“Tasha ? Are you with us ?” Called Clint. 

She refocused on her surroundings, mentally slapping herself. She had become too soft. It was a weakness. 

“I'm going to my room” She announced as she stood up, walking graciously to the elevator. 

Neither of the men protested. 

\---------------------------------------

A few days later, Clint was making his way down to the lobby of the Tower in the elevator while wistling quietly when JARVIS informed him that a young girl was asking for Natasha Romanov at the reception. 

“What ? A young girl ? A fan ? Why did they let a fan in ?”

“I believe the child is with an adult claiming to be Natasha's long lost best friend.”

The doors of the elevator opened.

Clint's jaw dropped.

“Tasha ?” He asked, staring at a small version of his best friend.

The small Natasha turned to him with an unreadable expression.

“Fuck, have the Avengers been de-aged again ? Is it my turn to deal with it ? I really hope you still have your memories from last time because you and Bruce were the worst, according to Stark. Then again Bucky claimed Steve and Thor were the worst. And I personally think Tony was...” Clint trailed off, realizing he was ranting.

“Where is mommy ?” Asked the girl. 

Mommy ? Clint frowned, before realization dawned on him.  
“Oh my god. Is Tasha your mommy ?”

No, it couldn't be. The child looked like she was 8, Clint had known Natasha for longer than that, and he never saw her knocked up.

The child looked confused. She turned to a dark haired woman who was standing behind her. The woman took a few steps forward and shook his hand, offering him a small smile.

“Hello, my name is Darya, and this is Anna Romanov. Natasha will be very pleased to see us, if you would lead us to her.” the woman, Darya, smiled again. 

Clint gaped. 

“NATASHA HAS A KID ?!”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Natasha was playing cards with Bucky and Steve when Clint entered, followed by a woman and a girl. Natasha recognized them instantly and her blood ran cold. 

“Tasha ! I can't believe you never told me you had a kid ! She looks so young ! When did you even have her ?” Clint looked half curious, half furious.

'Well, shit.' Thought the spy as she felt all the eyes settle on her, tyring to read her face. 

Carefully, she scanned everyone's face – except Clint's, she already knew how he felt about this – trying to assess how many of them – if any – had noticed her terror.

Steve looked surprised but interested. He wasn't wearing his “America disapproves” face, so Natasha considered herself lucky. 

The two Red Room assassins' faces were carefully composed of fake emotions, such as shyness, and happyness. They weren't feeling that. Natasha knew it because she was just like them, and she knew they were observing, and plotting. They didn't seem to have noticed Natasha's discomfort, though. Or at least they wouldn't signal it to the others.

However when the spy sutied Bucky's expression, she found fear and concern. He was looking back and forth between the Red Room assassins and Natasha. When they made eye contact, Bucky stared at her with intense concern. Natasha tried to silently tell him that he had to stay quiet and not voice any of this when Clint insisted.

“Come on, Nat ! You have to explain ! You can't shut down on us like that, not for something so important !”

The redhead sighed.

“Sorry Clint. I was just surprised. Anna, come here.” Natasha forced her hesitation down. She had to play the assassins' game, whatever it was they wanted, Natasha would give it to them and make them go away. Or take them down, whichever came first. 

The girl who really wasn't anything like the child she seemed to be ran towards her. Natasha opened her arms and Anna hugged her.

“I missed you” The redhead said, and she would have loved for it to be a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think ? I love comments, they keep me going and motivate me to write more ! I hope you liked this first chapter, and I hope you will stick around for the next one !


End file.
